Pinkie
Summary Pinkie is a human bard, a young girl gifted with a rare potency for Bardic music. She was gifted this unique music through an unknown means, possibly some patron deity. Pinkie's power is that of chaos itself, manipulating it to achieve aforementioned chaos. She is good hearted and hugely amicable, and lends her healing skills to the party as needed. She was directly responsible for the fall of the Borderlands Goblins, alongside other members of the party led by Krieg. Appearance Pinkie is young and is, generally, pink. She wears pink clothing, has pink hair, and tends to prefer wielding items that have been colored pink. Even the instruments she can summon are still pink. Personality Pinkie is friendly and excitable, often diving head first into encounters. That siad, she also has very clear-cut standards; she will not interact with filth in any way, to the point of personal detriment and ignoring treasure. She enjoys outgoing parties and events, and is far from a shut-in. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Pinkie Origin: D&D Homebrew Gender: Female Age: 16 Classification: Human Bard Date of Birth: 527 AR Birthplace: Littleberg, Furyondy Weight: 48.54 kg Height: 167.64 cm Likes: Parties, Balloons, Parties, Music, Parties Dislikes: Not having parties Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Pink Hobbies: Throwing parties, playing music Values: Music, Parties, Friendship, Helping Martial Status: ??? Status: Alive Affiliation: The Research Commission Previous Affiliation: Krieg's Adventuring Party Themes: ??? Combat Statistics Tier: 9-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation via Bardic Music, Statistics Amplification, Magic, Aura, Mind Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Toon Force, Clairvoyance via Bardic Knowledge, Limited Telepathy, Information Analysis via Identify, Healing, Summoning, Sleep Manipulation, Limited Gravity Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Telekinesis, Madness Manipulation (Type 4), Can randomly achieve Statistics Reduction, Duplication, Transmutation, Limited Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Weather Manipulation, Summoning, Teleportation, or Illusion Manipulation via Toon Force, though she has no control over what happens or if it benefits her or her enemies, Music Manipulation, Standard D&D Resistances Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Bayhard and other level one adventurers, could battle beings like Zrazar Shadowpelt) Speed: Subsonic (Capable of dodging point-blank arrow shots) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Weaker than the rest of the party, can only drag a maximum of 181.437 Kilograms with a strength of 8) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Tanked hits from several notable enemies, including Rykx) Stamina: Above Average, can maintain a combat ready position for extended periods of time Range: Up to dozens of meters with magical effects Standard Equipment: Flute of Sounding, Masterwork Guitar, Chain Shirt, Warhammer, Scrolls of Hypnotism, Potions of Resist Fire/Cold Intelligence: Gifted, extremely well versed on music and magic alike Weaknesses: She cannot control the effects of her Toon Force, and can cause herself to receive major disadvantages because of that Feats: * Fought against many notable characters such as Rykx, Zrazar Shadowpelt, and Granth Razorquill Note: Pinkie is a D&D Homebrew character run by Edwardtruong2006 at the VSBW D&D setting run by Mr. Bambu Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Othinus (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Othinus' Profile (Note: Speed Equalized, 50/50 Othinus used) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Edwardtruong2006's Pages Category:D&D Homebrew Category:Humans Category:Sound Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Mind Users Category:Perception Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Toonforce Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Telepaths Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Healing Users Category:Summoners Category:Sleep Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Madness Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weather Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Protagonists Category:Music Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Roleplay Characters